


Leather and Smoke

by Nyxxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Canadian Content, Curses, Demon Hunters, Demons, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I know it’s tag soup, Implied Relationships, Kelpies, LGBTQ Character, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Smoking, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxie/pseuds/Nyxxie
Summary: In a rural Albertan town, a demon who hunts her own kind encounters a ghost from her past.
Comments: 1





	Leather and Smoke

The rural Albertan town lay in a blanket of white, fluffy snow, the sky clear and starry. There was no light here to obscure the sky like in the cities, and H liked that.   
This world was not hers, but she appreciated the beauty of it.   
The woman had stepped out for a moment, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket, removing one and lighting up. The smoke filled her mouth, her lungs, and she sighed. Her kind didn’t need the nicotine, but it still felt good. Felt right. Behind her, the MooseJaw had quieted down as closing time approached. In the sound drifting from inside, H could hear Scorpio’s off-key singing dying down as he drifted further and further away from the clear shores of sobriety. He deserved it, after the hard mission their little team had had recently.   
The cigarette lay lit between her fingers, smoke trailing up into the air. She watched it, reminded vaguely of a world of insubstantial beauty; smoke and shadow, melded and wisping in the cold and dark.   
Leaning against the building's cold brick wall, she basked in the silence. There were few cars on the road, the residents of Slate Hills hiding from the winter and the unknown in their warm little houses.   
She almost missed the quiet warmth sidling up beside her, the massive form of her other companion lighting his own cigarette in typical silence.   
“Hey, big guy.” H said.   
Bruin Douglass grunted, glancing down at her with ancient brown eyes. He was bundled up in layers of ragged, torn coats, bulking him out even more than nature had.   
“Scorp getting to be too much?” She asked. He nodded, relaxing into the nicotine and staring out across the parking lot. Bruin was pleasantly quiet company, not one to drag H into idle conversation. It was nice, after the week she'd had.  
The last humans filtered out of the bar, throwing pleasantries H and Bruin’s way if they were regulars. The MooseJaw fell silent, though they heard laughter from inside now and then. It was a good night.   
The word there being was.   
It was only a few short moments later that she heard it. A clatter, and a cry.   
She exchanged a quick look with Bruin, who had already stomped the butt under his heel and begun sniffing the air like a large, hairy bloodhound.   
She didn't need him to tell her what this new scent was. It sent a hungry twinge through her, curling inside her in much the same ways as the smoke had.   
Blood.   
She signalled Bruin to follow her, her eyes flashing red in the dim light as they ran down the street. Snow crunched beneath their boots, and that smell called to her. Food.   
Fear.   
Bruin took the lead as they neared the cafe they'd heard the noise coming from, acting as a shield.   
They rounded a dumpster, H dropping her glamour as she saw a large, hairy humanoid mauling something else.   
“Jesus fuck.” H swore, seeing all the blood. It stained the churned snow, blossoming outward.  
The monsters head shot up, yellow eyes gleaming in the dim light on the wall. Green, pointed teeth spattered with red were bared viciously as it scrambled off it prey.   
“Brother.” It growled at Bruin. “Care to join me? It is good flesh.”   
Bruin glowered, at least two feet taller than the attacker and several stones heavier. H smirked when she saw the smaller kelpie shrink back, realising that this was not going to end well for him.   
“You realize, you’re in his territory.” H purred, cocking her hip and smiling hungrily.   
“And you are not, Shadowkin?” Hissed the kelpie.   
Bruin bared his own teeth, dropping most of his human attributes and lunging. H watched as the massive fairy jerked the younger kelpie off it’s prey with a roar. They hit the ground a few feet away, sending snow flying. H smirked, and ran over to the victim, looking him over quickly.   
The kelpie had mauled him fairly well, his shirt ragged and torn across the chest, and his hand splayed over it in some attempt to stop the bleeding. He was still awake, breathing heavily from fear and pain.   
“Hey. Hey. It’s okay.” H cooed softly. “Look at me.”  
Weakly, the kid turned his head, and H’s breath caught in her throat. “Ares?”   
The kid stared at her, like she was some sort of ghost. Looking again, he wasn’t quite Ares; too young, hair too curly, all in all too new. But the name was familiar to him, she could tell.   
“Bruin, hurry up and kill that fucker. This kids hurt bad.”  
Her old friend snarled in response, and the smaller predator yelped as a fleshy crack rang out. Beneath her hands, the kid flinched, and H’s mind suddenly wandered to how good his blood smelt. How helpless and ready for the taking he was. The hunger coiled in her gut, sending a shiver up her spine, whispering her into action. She removed her jacket, then her sweater, pressing the more absorbent fabric into the wound and warning the urges away.   
“You’ll be okay, honey.” She soothed, forcing a smile for the benefit of the kid.   
He was panting, a cold sheen of sweat over his skin despite the cold.  
“Don’t have to lie.” He said. His voice was rough, choked and tired. He watches her like she’s the sun, even though she knows her eyes have taken in that dim red glow, and her fingers are more talons than not. She keeps her other marks in check well enough but it was always her hands and her eyes that were giveaways.  
Bruin lumbered over, more human again and blood spattered all over his clothes and face. He blinked down at the boy on the ground, recognizing the same vague familiarity that had hit H.   
He looked at her sharply, a question. Ares?  
She shook her head. “Help me get him back to the bar, quickly!” H hissed.  
The massive kelpie nodded, reaching down to lift the kid up. The kid grunted, his otherwise pretty face scrunched in pain.   
Bruin adjusted him, surprisingly gently, and then began the trek back up the bar. H looked back at the pile of dead kelpie on the ground, satisfied that it was mostly a pile of blood and chunks. The big guy had eaten well tonight. She’d come deal with the rest once the boy was safe and warm.  
——  
Lucas Bonfils was used to a certain kind of strange in his life. It was the joys of having H be a part of his life, as far back as he remembers. Her friends were strange, H was strange, and the stuff they did was strange. It was just life.   
So when H and her big angry friend walked in the employee entrance, the demoness wielding a key he didn’t remember giving her and dragging a half-deada kid behind her, he wasn’t surprised.  
“What the fuck, Auntie?” He asked. He watched Bruin drag the boy towards the office, where Lucas kept a cot for H or her friends.   
“Is Scorpio still here, Lucas?” H asked.   
The bar owner nodded. “He’s out front screwing with the music. I’ll go grab him.”   
“Thank you.” The demon said, before disappearing into the office too.  
Lucas sighed. Honestly, he was used to a certain level of dangerous or strange when it came to his ‘Aunt’ and her friends. The Bonfils family was privy to a part of the world most people could only imagine existing and it made for some interesting after-hours events. He went out to the front of the bar, where one of his staff was cleaning around the limp form of one James ‘Scorpio’ Keller.   
The short, blond man had been drinking for hours, so Lucas wasn’t sure how useful he would be. He shook him awake anyways, ignoring the looks Dia was giving the slumped form.   
“Scorp.” He said. He shook the smaller man a bit, resulting in a groan as Scorpio rolled over.   
Lucas was not sure what Scorpio’s deal was. He knew Bruin, Jocasta and a few of his Aunt's other associates were inhuman, like herself, and Scorpio was probably as well. However, he’d never seen that flash of otherness, like Bruin’s teeth or H’s talons.   
“Hm? What’s goin’ on?” The round, almost innocent face was drowsy. The man had been drinking since they’d arrived hours ago, and had only stopped to pass out.   
“H is in the back. There’s been trouble.” Lucas kept his voice low, so his few remaining staff wouldn’t hear. Most of them were relatives, so they were aware vaguely of Aunt H and her oddities, and they wouldn’t bat an eye. It was just safer to keep the nosiness to a minimum.  
Scorpio lurched up, already in motion simply because it was H, and he’d do anything for the demoness.   
“Lead the way, Luke!” Scorpio said, still slurring his words and swaying a bit. He managed to scurry into the back though, headed straight to the right room like he was following a homing beacon.  
The office was a small room, not designed for more than a couple people. Bruin only made it smaller, the hulking behemoth of a man shoved near the desk and away from the cot.   
H was kneeling beside the army surplus cot, her special first aid kit out as she checked the kid over.   
She looked up as Scorpio and Lucas peered in. It was probably time to intervene, the human decided when he saw the red ringing her eyes.   
“Good. You found him.” The demon said. Her nostrils flared as she scented air, and she glared at Scorpio. “How much did he drink?”  
Lucas shrugged. “A bit. I don’t know otherwise. Are you alright with all the blood, Auntie?”  
He saw her pause, as though she was thinking. It was a fair question, given her nature, but H had more control over her appetites than most of her kind.   
“I ate recently. I’ll be fine. Thank you, Luke.” She said quietly.   
The kid groaned on the pallet. They removed his torn, bloody shirt. The kelpie had chewed him up pretty bad, but as she and Scorpio worked on him it became evident that there were older wounds, bruises and scars. Some seemed more deliberate than others, two slashed over the bear claw symbol of Adalram’s court, Ares Crows king. And if memory and deduction served, this was probably Ares’ son. She remembered a small boy, chubby and big-eyed, head covered in dark, thick curls. He’d hidden behind Ares, unsure and curious.   
This young fae was more like his father, now. Older, and obviously in hot water.   
While H and Scorpio worked, the boy stared deliriously at the ceiling. Lucas said he was going home, before the wife came looking for him. He kissed H on the cheek, telling her Dana and Mary Magdalene would be happy to see her and her rescue once this was done. The bar was closed, and it went without saying that H would have to use her extra key to get out and lock up. Bruin went out to clean up the mess before others saw it, making the office seem less cramped. A good thing, since the poor boy probably didn’t need to feel any more crowded than he did already.   
Scorpio had sobered up in the meantime, his brow furrowed and an unspoken question obviously there. She’d known him long enough to know.   
The boy was out of it now, so the Masque had sat back, bloody hands resting on his jeans. “So. He looks an awful lot like your old beau.”  
H nodded. The kid was as bandaged as she could get him, asleep now and probably in need of rest. “I think this is Nathanial. I remember him. Ares had him with him when he broke up with me.”  
“Classy.” Said Scorp, wryly. “Bring your kid to break up with your mistress.”  
“He couldn't leave him with Morrina.” H replied. She knew better than most how dangerous the Lady Crow was.  
“No. Not the best mother. Not that I’d really know, I suppose.” He hummed. “He gonna live?”   
H nodded. “He smells healthier already. I’ll stay here, with him, if you want to go home.”  
“You sure?” Scorp asked. “What if something happens? If he has something else chasing him?”  
H smiled. It was small and thin, a bit dangerous. Her eyes took on a bit of shadow, and a glint of fang showed. “You and I both know that I’m not some sweet and gentle thing, love.”   
He chuckled. Scorpio stood up, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. “I’ll be back when Luke opens shop again.”  
“Okay. Can you bring the kid a new shirt? I think I have something that might fit him at my place. You still have a key?”  
“Yup.” The Masque said. “I’ll grab one for you too.” He pointed at the blood staining her clothes, which she’d kinda ignored. It was pretty normal for her to have blood somewhere on her clothes, because of both her diet and lifestyle.   
“Thank you, my dear.” H said sweetly.   
Scorpio waved as he left, and H knew she’d probably have to go lock up after him.   
The kid was out of the danger zone for now. Fae healed faster than humans, though not as fast as demons. Certain wounds could take longer and kelpie wounds were actually designed to linger without treatment. It helped to kill and subdue what would otherwise be particularly wily and dangerous prey.  
Nathanial had been lucky.   
H knew she didn’t have the supplies to help the wound heal properly, but she would stop the bleeding and give the kid some painkillers until she could get help. The kid wouldn’t die, but it’d be a while until he knitted back together. It was more than most people attacked by kelpies could hope for.   
——-  
H’s variety of demon can’t sleep; it’s a peculiarity of their biology, perhaps due to their connection to the dream realm. They can go into a trance like state, though, when they need to pass time. Life can get boring, and sometimes just skipping over certain parts is preferable to suffering through them.   
She’d drifted off near the cot, perched in Lucas’s office chair with her jacket draped over her as a blanket. She heard the kid move, heard his heart rate pick up as he shifted and sat up, groaning.   
She ‘woke up’, watching the young Crow wince as he touched the wounds on his chest and shoulder gingerly. Then he saw the demo mess, and jumped.   
“Shit!” He yelped. “I thought I’d imagined you!”  
“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” H chuckled. “Good to see you up, dear. How’s your shoulder?”  
He rubbed a hand over the bandages, frowning. “Not healing like I’d expect.”  
“Kelpies are a different kind of dangerous. You’re lucky you found us.” The demoness said.   
“No kidding.” The boy said. “I didn’t think I’d find you before they caught up with me.”  
H didn’t ask who yet. She more or less had an idea anyways, having known the Crow family for longer than this kid had been alive. Ares and Morrina had never exactly been the picture of a healthy couple, and it stood to reason one of their foolish political moves or arguments had somehow endangered their son. Or, he’d displeased one or both. Which also was pretty likely.   
“Why me, exactly, Nathanial?” H asked instead.   
The fact she knew his name didn’t seem to surprise the boy. He shrugged, then winced when his shoulder twinged. “I remembered you.” He said. “You were with Aunt Jocasta.”  
That was unexpected. She’d expected maybe when Ares had broken up with H, because she remembered Nathanial very clearly then. What he was talking about was when she’d first met Jo.   
Jocasta Le Fey was Ares Crow’s illegitimate half sister, and she’d hired H to be her bodyguard when she’d gone home to deal with some petty court bullshit. She had no love for Ares, the King, or anyone really currently in the court. H didn’t even remember the details fully, she’d been too busy watching Jocasta.   
In multiple senses.  
“I don’t remember you there.” H said.  
The kid's expression turned grim. “I was there.” He assured her.   
They sat in silence for a minute, more the kids doing than H’s. “Is Jocasta here?” He asked finally.   
“She is. I’ll probably call her to finish healing you.” The demoness said. “She’ll be happy to see you, Nathanial.”  
“Will she?” He asked softly.   
“She will. She’s always wanted to meet you, for real.” H said, remembering Jocasta confessing one of her biggest regrets about her self imposed exile. It had been over dinner, at a Chinese restaurant in New York, the bodyguard gig up but H sticking around because Jo was as magnetic and delightful as Ares. Maybe more so, since they were still friends.   
———  
Scorpio brought new clothes and breakfast the next day, following Lucas inside the office with a grin.   
“He’s awake!” He cheered. “Hope you like coffee and shit food, kid!”  
Nathanial Looked confused, first at H for clarification and then at the two strangers like they were something to worry about.  
“Nathanial, this is Scorpio, and my Nephew Lucas.” She said. “Scorpio helped me put you back together last night.”  
The Masque cheerfully handed the kid a breakfast sandwich, greasy potato patty and a cup of coffee. He then distributed some to H, too, jokingly apologizing to Lucas for not getting him any. Dana was hellbent on fattening her husband up, every chance she got, so H doubted he actually cared very much.  
“Nephew?” The fae boy asked.   
“Long story.” H said. She smiled at Lucas, who was lookin at Nathanial curiously.   
“He’s a fairy, like that woman you hang out with, right?” The human asked.   
“Silver Fae. Or Light Fae. Depends on who you ask.” H said. “He’s Jocasta’s nephew.”  
“Holy shit.” Said Scorpio. “So this is actually the bastards kid? Never woulda pegged Ares for a dad.”  
“He isn’t.” Nathanial said irritably.   
“Ah. Sorry, kid.” Scorpio back tracked, apologizing. “Forget how sensitive family stuff is sometimes.”  
The woman rolled her eyes. She took the shirts Scorp had brought, throwing one of them at Nathanial and taking one for herself. Both were mens shirts, left at her place by one guy or another in the past for various reasons. Actually, this one looked like Scorpio’s. She shot a glance at the Masque but he wasn’t paying attention. He was eating his nasty, greasy food and urging the kid to eat some too.   
“I’m going to get Jo.” Said H. “Scorpio, be nice to our guest.”  
“I’m a lovely person, babe!” The man said with that beaming, beautiful smile of his. The ‘trust me’ smile that could be a good or a bad omen, knowing him.   
She knew he’d behave at least in front of Lucas, who was parked at his desk and trying to do office work while ignoring the cluster of non humanity in his workspace.   
She walked out of the bar, onto the street just in time to run into a few people she didn’t recognize, but did recognize her. They waved at her as they passed, and she waved back. It was only polite.   
Scorpio’s car was promptly borrowed without permission and she headed out of Slate Hills, humming under her breath.   
——  
Jocasta le Fey lived in a cottage out I the middle of no where. She had no telephone, a tiny car that was dead more often than working, and a large herb garden that was her pride and joy after her familiar and her library of magic.   
H hasn’t been out in a while. She picked up contracts out of town with the boys frequently and it had made it harder to see her friend, since Jo lived off the grid and liked to keep to herself. The demoness almost felt guilty to be asking for a favour instead of just visiting.  
Jo was on her porch with a cup of tea in hand when H pulled up. Her raven familiar Merletta screamed at the car as it came to a stop next to Jo’s battered little second hand Volkswagen.   
She stood up, smoothing her skirt and shushing the raven with a wave of her hand.   
Gods, she was still gorgeous. H sometimes really regretted breaking up with this woman, but sometimes life didn’t go quite to plan.  
“H!” Jo smiled when the demon emerged, walking down her little cobblestone path to the driveway. “It’s good to see you!”  
“Hey, sweetheart.” The demoness braced for the hug, Jo catching up and wrapping her in an embrace that smelled like soil, lavender, and the tea the fae was so fond of. “How are you?”  
“Cold. You should come in.” Said Jo. “Or, is this not a social call?”  
Shrewd as always.   
“No.” H admitted. “Nathanial’s here.”  
Jocasta’s eyes widened. She drew back a bit. “Here? Why?”  
“I don’t know.” H said. “He’s hurt bad, Jo. A kelpie was mauling him when Bruin and I found him. I stopped the bleeding but he’s not healing.”  
Jocasta nodded. “I’ll go get what I need. Come help, Merletta won’t bite.”  
H nodded, following her up to the house while the raven screamed. Merletta has never liked H, something that was always attributed to the fact that the woman was demonic in nature.   
The witch's cottage was small; there was a small living room, a kitchen, and a study on the first floor, and a bathroom, bedroom and spell room upstairs. The house smelled like Jo, herbal and bright, and her decor was bright, floral and warm. It brought back memories of a few years ago; sitting in the study with a cup of tea, kissing in the doorway, fucking in the bed upstairs, cooking dinner seasoned with garden herbs.  
Jo flew around the house, grabbing things and throwing them into a bag while H watched.   
“Did he say anything?” Jo asked. “He shouldn’t be here. He’s a Squire at the Court. You said a kelpie was attacking him?”  
“Yeah. Big one. He wasn’t as big as Bruin though.”  
“Never thought I’d be grateful for that monster.” Said Jocasta. She clasped the bag shut, grabbing a jacket quickly from the hooks near the door. “I think I have everything. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Feedback is life.


End file.
